The present invention relates generally to orthopedic braces, and more particularly to an orthopedic brace having a support member and a pad which is adapted to the configuration of the support member.
Orthopedic braces embody a broad range of structures, each having the common purpose of supporting and/or stabilizing a skeletal joint when worn on the body of a user. The orthopedic brace may serve either a preventative role or a remedial role. In a preventative role, the brace provides added support and stability to a healthy skeletal joint, thereby reducing the risk of injury when the joint is subjected to undue stress. In a remedial role, the brace supports and stabilizes a skeletal joint which has been weakened by injury or other infirmity, thereby reinforcing the joint and reducing the risk of further injury while the joint is rehabilitated.
Conventional orthopedic braces typically include a frame consisting of at least one support member positioned adjacent to the body of the person wearing the brace. In many cases, the frame has at least two support members which are positioned on either end of the skeletal joint being supported and/or stabilized. The support members may be dynamically interconnected by a hinge which is positioned at the skeletal joint to mimic the motion of the joint. For example, a conventional knee brace commonly includes a frame having an upper support member positioned adjacent to the upper leg of the wearer and a lower support member positioned adjacent to the lower leg of the wearer. A rotational hinge is positioned adjacent to the knee joint of the wearer which dynamically interconnects the upper and lower support members enabling controlled pivotal movement of the knee joint when the wearer engages in activity or rehabilitative therapy.
Orthopedic braces are typically secured to the body of the wearer by one or more straps which engage both the body and the frame of the brace. Orthopedic braces are also typically provided with padding which cushions the body of the wearer from the support members of the brace.
The present invention recognizes the importance and need for an orthopedic brace which precisely fits the wearer because a precise fit enhances both the functional performance of the brace and the comfort of the wearer. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic brace which comfortably and precisely fits the body of a wearer. In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic brace which includes a support member and a pad positioned between the support member and the body when the brace is being worn which cushions the body from the support member. It is another object of the present invention to adapt the pad to the configuration of the support member which improves the fit of the brace on the body. It is another object of the present invention to provide the pad with flexion channels enabling the pad to readily conform to the contours of the body when the brace is being worn which optimizes the fit of the brace and maintains the brace in its desired position on the body. It is another object of the present invention to provide portions of the pad with a breathable mesh construction which ventilates the skin abutting the brace when the brace is being worn to minimize the build-up of perspiration between the skin and the brace. These objects and others are accomplished in accordance with the invention described hereafter.